Todos los momentos que tuvimos juntos
by xKamiixChanx
Summary: Como Milo vive la muerte de Camus y su posterior reencuentro en la saga de Hades. One shot. Camus/Milo.


**Nota:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. No busco dinero con esto, solo diversión.

* * *

 **Todos los momentos que tuvimos juntos**

 **Por:** _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

 _Como Milo vive la muerte de Camus y su posterior reencuentro en la saga de Hades._

* * *

Milo no podía entender lo que estaba pasando. Se suponía que ellos eran los caballeros de oro, los que iban a defender a Atenea, pero ahora estaban otros caballeros -de bronce- que decían que defendían a una mujer que según el patriarca se estaba haciendo pasar por la Diosa. Ahora estos caballeros se encontraban cruzando las doce casas y derrotando a otros compañeros suyos y en algunos casos los habían dejado pasar sin ningún impedimento. Lo único que tenía claro es que él iba a defender siempre el santuario, era un caballero de oro y si tenía que morir por Atenea lo haría.

Eso es lo que había conversado con Camus, que ellos siempre defenderían su casa y a la Diosa. Sabía que el caballero de Acuario se encargó de uno de los cinco y lo dejó congelado, ahora él esperaba su tiempo de luchar.

* * *

 _—Camus..._

 _—¿Qué? —le responde de manera fría y Milo se pregunta cuál es la razón de su comportamiento._

 _—¿Te pasa algo? Estás demasiado callado._

 _Camus no le responde de inmediato. Simplemente no sabe qué decirle, ya que efectivamente le pasa algo, pero no tiene idea como lo podrá explicar. Desde que se supo de los caballeros de bronce y como éstos se estaban dedicando a derrotar a los caballeros de plata supo que algo no estaba bien, un ejemplo es el hecho de que uno de ellos mató a su discípulo el caballero Cristal. Quería decirle a Milo que se encontraba preocupado por todo lo que estaba pasando y que tenía un mal presentimiento de esta nueva batalla que se avecinaba._

 _—Nada importante... Solo estoy ansioso por la batalla —le responde intentando aparentar tranquilidad._

 _Pero solo la aparenta porque en su interior no se siente tranquilo. Tiene un mal presentimiento._

* * *

Milo no sabe como sentirse, no sabe si estar contento por darse cuenta que los caballeros de bronce son, efectivamente, los buenos. Que el caballero que por mucho tiempo se pensó era un traidor no lo era, y que fue el único que realmente cumplió con la misión principal de los caballeros de oro: proteger a la Diosa. También piensa que por fin Aiora ya no sentirá vergüenza ni deshonra cuando hable de su hermano, porque todos a todos ellos les enseñan que su misión en esta vida es proteger a Atenea y Aioros lo cumplió hasta su muerte.

Por otro lado tenía un mal presentimiento. Sentía que algo malo podía pasar y esa sensación no lo dejaba tranquilo, solo aumentaba con el tiempo, porque constantemente sentía un flujo inestable del cosmos en la casa de Acuario y eso no le traía mucha confianza. Sabe que Camus está peleando nuevamente con el caballero de Cisne y tiene miedo de que acuario no salga con vida.

 _"Por favor que no le pase nada..."_

* * *

 _Faltan pocas horas para el combate con los caballeros de bronce y Camus todavía está en la casa de Escorpión, los dos saben que ya es hora de que el caballero de Acuario se vaya a su casa, pero ninguno de los dos lo quiere hacer. Milo apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Camus, mientras que éste lo abraza por la espalda, ninguno menciona algo. Saben que es innecesario, pero Milo este día tiene la necesidad de expresar lo que siente con palabras. Quiere decirle a Camus tantas cosas, pero también es consciente que podría incomodar al caballero de Acuario._

 _—Cuídate por favor._

 _Sabe que pedirle que no muera es imposible, porque su misión esta vida es proteger el Santuario y a la Diosa, aunque esto signifique morir por ellos._

 _—Tú también —es todo lo que responde Camus mientras que toma el rostro de Milo entre sus manos y lo besa fuerte, mordiendo su labio inferior. Escorpión responde de la misma manera, porque a ellos les enseñaron a pelear a utilizar su cuerpo, y a pesar de que nunca se han dicho te quiero verbalmente siempre se lo demuestran con sus cuerpos._

* * *

—Camus... No —susurra cuando siente una explosión del cosmos en la casa de Acuario y después no sintió ninguna energía más.

Sus piernas pierden fuerzas y cae de rodillas al tener una clara idea de lo que había pasado en la casa de Acuario. Cierra los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas que quiere derramar salgan de sus ojos, su pecho le duele con fuerza al pensar en lo que significa no sentir ningún cosmos en la casa que protege Camus. Milo niega con la cabeza, porque esto no puede estar pasándole a él. Se suponía que no iba a morir y los dos verían como los caballeros de bronce derrotarían a la persona que se estaba haciendo pasar por el patriarca.

 _"¿Por qué?"_ . Es todo lo puede pensar.

—Dijiste que te cuidarías... —susurra con la voz ahogada por estar intentando aguantar el llanto que lo está dominando. No sabe como reaccionar ante esto. Era consciente de que les costaría en un principio derrotar a los caballeros de bronce, porque estos se habían mostrado muy poderosos, pero nunca pensó que Camus podría morir en manos de ellos.

* * *

 _Están acostados en la cama de Milo, éste último duerme apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Camus, que no puede dormir. En unas cuantas horas más vendrán los caballeros de bronce y tendrán una nueva batalla que pelear, pero tiene un mal presentimiento. Sabe que estos caballeros no son como los otro, han logrado derrotar a los caballeros de plata, al caballero Cristal. Por primera vez no tiene esa certeza de que ganarán de manera fácil. Tiene el presentimiento de que más de alguno caerá y solo espera que entre aquellos que perecerán no esté Milo._

 _—Camus... duérmete... —susurra el caballero de Escorpión cuando despierta y ve que todavía no duerme._

 _Camus ve a Milo, el cual está a punto de volver a dormir y piensa que si es él el que va a morir no sabe si sobrevivirá. Piensa en lo sorprendentemente rápido que el caballero de Escorpión se metió en su piel._

 _—¿Estás preocupado por lo que pueda pasar mañana? —siempre se ha sorprendido por lo mucho que lo conoce Milo, con él no es necesario hablar tanto, porque lo entiende solo con miras o gestos de su cuerpo._

 _—Sí..._

 _—No te preocupes, nosotros siempre ganaremos —le responde Milo con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos para volver a dormir. Esperando que Camus haga exactamente lo mismo._

 _Camus sigue sin conciliar el sueño._

* * *

La batalla ya terminó, se logró derrotar a Saga y ahora los caballeros de oro sobrevivientes tienen la misión de enterrar a los caballeros que no lograron sobrevivir y también de reparar todo lo que se destruyó en las batallas. Milo no sabe como está haciendo todo eso, es como si estuviese funcionando con el botón automático, porque no piensa en lo que está haciendo, simplemente lo hace. Sabe que si en algún momento se dedica a pensarlo será peor y las lágrimas (de rabia, frustración, y pena) inundarán sus ojos y pararán, eso no sería bueno, ya que le impedirían hacer su trabajo como le corresponde.

—Milo, puedes descansar —Aioria le toma del hombro para que no siga trabajando más. Todos saben lo que significa para él esto.

Milo lo mira y quiere replicar, pero sabe que los demás estarán de acuerdo con el caballero de Leo así que decide hacer caso e irse a descansar a su casa por un corto tiempo.

—Está bien... díganme cuando enterrarán los cuerpos. —Les pide y todos los caballeros asienten, ya que saben lo importante que es para el caballero de Escorpión estar en el momento que entierren a los caballeros muertos.

—Sí, te avisaremos. Ahora descansa —le dice Aioria que sigue sacando escombros.

—Gracias...

—No te preocupes, para eso estamos los compañeros —le dice Mu dándole una tenue sonrisa que hace que Milo se sienta un poco mejor y con más seguridad. Se da media vuelta y regresa a su casa.

Cuando llega a la casa de Escorpión tiene la intención de seguir caminando para llegar a la de Acuario, pero se detiene.

Todavía no se siente preparado para hacerlo.

* * *

 _Milo está actuando extraño. No puede saber con exactitud lo que le está pasando, pero solo sabe que le pasa algo. De hecho desde algunos días que ha estado esquivo y no tiene idea de lo que pueda pasarle, antes siempre entrenaban juntos, e intentaban estar siempre juntos. Pero ahora nada. Milo hacía todo lo posible para que no coincidieran y no solo él se estaba dando cuenta, sino que todos los demás caballeros también, pero nadie sabía lo que pasaba con el caballero de Escorpión. Camus se estaba empezando a sentir mal, pensaba que él le había hecho algo a Milo y por eso estaba teniendo esa actitud esquiva._

 _—Milo... —susurra cuando está solo en su habitación, hoy nuevamente intentó conversar con su amigo, pero sin éxito. Escorpión a penas lo vio se escapó._

 _Toda esta situación lo estaba comenzando a cansar, la próxima vez que viera a Milo lo iba a obligar a hablar con él, aunque tuviera que encerrarlo en alguna de las dos casas, pero arreglaría todo los problemas que tuvieran._

 _—Camus, Milo está preguntando por ti —le dice Aldebaran con cara de fastidio, el del Acuario lo entiende, porque si fuera él también se cabrearía con la actitud que está teniendo Milo—.Está bien, gracias. Voy en un momento._

 _—Milo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunta lo más cortante que puede, sabe que si llega con actitud relajada el de Escorpión evadirá su verdadera intención y después seguirá con esa actitud._

 _—Eh... sí, yo quiero hablar contigo. —Contesta nervioso, porque no sabe por donde empezar._

 _—Bien ¿de qué cosa?_

 _—Bueno yo vine aquí para poder explicarte la razón de mi distanciamiento —le dice el caballero de Escorpión tomando la valentía necesaria para decirle la razón de su alejamiento._

 _Milo es consciente de que no llevó el tema de la mejor manera. Se suponía que era un caballero de oro y era valiente, pero ahora estaba actuando como un completo cobarde. Es que lo todo lo que está sintiendo por Camus lo asusta, lo congela y no sabe como actuar cuando están juntos._

 _Todavía no sabe cómo enfrentarlo, pero sabe que no puede seguir esquivándolo._

 _—Camus, yo quería decirte esto desde hace algunos días, pero no sabía como... por eso te evitaba —comienza explicando y por la cara que pone sabe que no está logrando nada._

 _El caballero de oro, decide tomar otra dirección, porque su idea original no le está resultando para nada. Se acerca a Camus lo demasiado para que sus narices se junten, esto le provoca un estremecimiento y el típico nudo en el estómago, ve como el caballero de Acuario aguanta un poco la respiración y se siente un poco más tranquilo al ser consciente que él también puede afectar a su compañero. A lo mejor no todo está perdido._

* * *

—Milo, ya vamos a enterrar a los muertos... —le dice Mü. Milo se para de su cama y va donde él—. Está bien, gracias.

Los dos se van a donde están los demás y el caballero de Escorpión se comienza a sentir mal. Su corazón late demasiado rápido, cree que en cualquier momento se desmayara. Se detiene por un momento para calmarse, sabe que no está preparado todavía para enterrar a Camus, pero ya no puede perder más el tiempo. Debe afrontar de una vez que su compañero no volverá jamás y que de ahora en adelante tendrá que salir adelante sin él. Mü se le acerca y lo toma del hombro, Milo asiente con la cabeza y toma fuerzas para seguir caminando, sabe que no estará solo en esto, que tendrá a los otros caballeros de oro para apoyarse cuando sienta que ya no podrá más de dolor.

Cuando llegan a donde van a enterrar a los que no sobrevivieron Milo quiere decir algo, pero no puede. El nudo que se forma en su garganta de manera rápida no se lo permite, quiere darles las gracias por concederle tiempo para tomar fuerzas, pero no puede hablar sin llorar.

—Milo, si quieres te dejamos unos minutos... —le comenta Aioria con una sonrisa, porque debe comprender lo difícil que debe ser para él tener que enterrar a Camus—. No te preocupes Leo, créeme no me derrumbaré de la nada.

—Oh. Está bien, entonces ¿empecemos? —pregunta Aldebarán y a Milo se le aprieta el corazón, pero no dice nada. Sabe que deben enterrarlos.

—Milo... ¿estás seguro que no quieres tomarte unos minutos? —pregunta esta vez Mü y Escorpión se lo piensa esta vez.

—Sí, aunque solo serán unos segundos.

—Tómate los que creas necesarios, nosotros te daremos espacio —vuelve a decir Mü con una sonrisa que le transmite tranquilidad a Milo, y después se van dejándolo solo.  
Milo se acerca a los ataúdes y busca el de su compañero, nunca lo olvidará porque él lo escogió. Cuando llega se arrodilla ante él y no sabe qué decir. Es que ya lo ha dicho todo, palabras de agradecimiento, de pena, de rabia, llantos. Siente que ya no puede decirle nada, solo seguir derramando lágrimas.

A pesar de que sabe que las lágrimas no lo ayudarán a traerlo de vuelta.

—Siempre te querré... nunca habrá otro —susurra tocado suavemente el ataúd donde yace su compañero. Derrama más lágrimas, pero ya no trata de ocultarlas, sabe que es tonto y que los demás caballeros se darán cuenta.

Se levanta y le hace una seña a sus otros compañeros que lo están esperando para que se acercan. No le dice mucho a Camus, porque ellos dos nunca tuvieron la necesidad de hablar y siempre fueron más de acciones que de palabras. Los demás caballeros se acercan a él y se preparan para poder ir enterrando a sus otros compañeros que no lograron sobrevivir a esta batalla. Milo se encarga de enterrar a Camus, solo, siente que es su forma real de despedirse de él.

* * *

 _Camus está sorprendido. La verdad es que no esperaba esto, pensaba que Milo le iba a dar las explicaciones correspondientes sobre su alejamiento, pero no. Escorpión no dice nada, pero se acerca a él, tanto que sus narices se rozan, y le besa los labios. Al principio de forma suave, solo un roce, pero después va tomando fuerza y Milo tiene la ocurrencia de morderle el labio provocando que lance un pequeño gemido y abra la boca para que la lengua de su compañero entre y se encuentre con la suya. Le corresponde el beso, porque para qué negarlo, él hace tiempo que quería besar a Escorpión._

 _—Camus... yo quería decirte que lo siento, que mi intención no era evitarte... —empieza a decir Milo, pero Acuario le hace guardar silencio dándole otro beso._

 _El caballero de Escorpión le corresponde el beso de manera rápida y lo toma de la cara, por si Camus se llegase a arrepentir. Quiere decirle que no se preocupe, que no se arrepentirá, pero decide no hacerlo, prefiere aprovechar ese tiempo en seguir besándolo._

 _—Creo que sé lo que querías decir Milo —dice Camus a penas se separan y el caballero de la casa de Escorpión sonríe feliz, de que todo esté saliendo maravillosamente bien— , pero eso no te daba derecho de ignorarme. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, pero no fue necesario._

 _—Ahora lo sé, pero en su momento cuando descubrí todo lo que sentía por ti me asusté y no supe como reaccionar —le explica Milo, pero ahora sabe que nada de eso es necesario porque Camus le corresponde._

 _—Lo entiendo, pero no lo comparto. —le dice Camus para darle otro beso. Milo intenta evitar por todos los medio tener una sonrisa tonta, pero falla estrepitosamente._

 _—Creo que ya lo entendí._

 _Se sonríen y vuelven a besarse. No se dicen te quiero ni declaraciones cursis, porque ellos siempre han sabido expresarse mejor con acciones que con palabras._

* * *

Para Milo es como si estuviera viviendo un deja vú, pero esta vez no hay malos que en verdad nunca fueron malos, sino que todos son espectros de Hades. Ahora todos sus enemigos son reales y son demasiado poderosos, lograron derrotar a Aldebarán y su perdida le duele, pero no tanto como la que sufrió tiempo atrás. Se dirige hacia Atenea para saber qué hacer, contra quienes hay que luchar, en que casa. Asume que lo que ellos buscan es a la Diosa y él como el caballero de oro que es hará todo lo posible para poder protegerla mientras llegan los caballeros de bronce.

* * *

Le cuesta entender todo lo que está pasando. Todavía no puede creer como es que algunos caballeros de oro decidieron olvidarse que su misión era la de proteger a Atenea y decidieron seguir a Hades. Todavía le cuesta creer que ellos hayan escogido al dios de la muerte, antes que a su diosa. Lo que más le dolía era haber perdido a uno de los suyos por culpa de los que decidieron cambiarse de bando. Le dolía tanto ver a Camus entre los que estaban con Hades, que no sabía qué hacer con todo ese dolor, esa ira que sentía. Quería acercarse a él y decirle tantas cosas, quería que fuera consciente de todas las noches que pasó llorando en la casa de Escorpión. Quería decirle todo el tiempo que se demoró en volver a subir las escaleras para llegar a Acuario, quería decirle tantas cosas.  
La ira que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos jamás la había sentido. Ni siquiera cuando Camus murió a manos de Hyoga, porque en esa ocasión tenía el consuelo de que murió como todo caballero anhela, peleando. Demostrando que el gran caballero que era. Pero en este momento no podía decir lo mismo. No podía hacerlo cuando veía como Atenea le decía a Saga que debía matarla, como se entregaba tan fácilmente al enemigo.

Cuando Atenea se entierra la daga que está en manos de Saga todo lo que está en el interior de Milo colapsa. Toma a Camus del cuello, lo levanta y ahorca como una forma de sacar toda la ira que tiene dentro. Ve al que fue su compañero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y en lo único que puede pensar es en la amarga situación. Cuántas veces soñó con volver a verlo, con volver a encontrarse y todos sus sueños se hicieron realidad de la manera más cruel posible. Derrama algunas lágrimas, pero no sabe si es por la tristeza de perder a su Diosa o por la traición de Camus.

 _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"_ . Es todo lo que se pregunta Milo, mientras mira a Camus a los ojos, como es posible que un hombre que estaba tan orgulloso de servir a la Diosa Atenea de un momento a otro decida cambiarse de bando y estar con él enemigo.

Es algo que nunca va a entender.

* * *

 _Abre los ojos y los cierra rápidamente, hay una luz que lo encandila y no lo deja ver con claridad. No sabe dónde está, tiene muy leves recuerdos de lo que pasó. Recuerda estar en Escorpión y poniéndose en alerta por el nuevo enemigo que tienen. Después estar con Atenea y ver como ella muere en manos de Saga, recuerda tomar a Camus por el cuello como forma de demostrar su ira._

 _Se levanta de manera rápida cuando todos sus recuerdos llegan. El sacrificio que hicieron todos los santos de oro para que los caballeros de bronces lograran derrotar a Hades, el ver a Atenea y que ella les conceda otra oportunidad para poder vivir su vida, por todos los sacrificios que hicieron._

 _—Despertaste —le dice Camus que está en la puerta de su habitación. No sabe qué responder, porque se quedó sin palabras, en un primer impulso quiere gritarle, exigirle explicaciones sobre lo que pasó en el santuario, pero después se lo piensa mejor y decide no hacerlo._

 _—Sí, desperté —le dice levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia su compañero que lo recibe con una sonrisa. Acerca su rostro y lo besa de manera apasionada. Demostrándole con ese beso todo el tiempo que lo extrañó y añoró sus besos._

 _Camus le corresponde el beso y ambos se olvidan por un momento todo lo que pasó.  
Ahora lo único que importa son ellos dos._

* * *

 **N/A:** Ambientado en el animé. Utilizo la palabra compañero en vez de pareja/novio. Esto, porque, al menos en Chile, el partido comunista, la utiliza para referirse a su pareja (o sea la utilizan para todo en verdad xd) y hace referencia a que sus parejas, son sus compañeros de vida, militancia y luchas. Siento que se acomoda mejor a los caballeros de oro.

Lo último escrito en cursiva no es un recuerdo, es un final alternativo a la saga de Hades.

Un abrazo.


End file.
